


A Typical Day in Diagnostics

by bironic



Series: Sestinas by bironic [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alliteration Abuse, Gen, Humor, Meta, Patient of the Week, Poetry, Sestina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-07
Updated: 2006-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patient's dying again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Typical Day in Diagnostics

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Chase, House, Foreman, Cameron, Cuddy, Wilson.

Eight o'clock Monday morning finds Chase  
Brewing coffee in Diagnostics while House  
Scribbles symptoms and spouts sarcasm. Foreman  
Sits with folded arms beside Cameron,  
Glancing at the folder they got from Cuddy  
And tossing out ideas. In wanders Wilson

With his empty coffee mug (Doesn't Wilson  
Ever have any work to do? wonders Chase).  
Today's pretense: a warning that Count Cuddy  
Is on the prowl for victims and House  
Had better watch his neck. Differential done, Chase and Cameron  
Are assigned the first round of tests while Foreman

(Long-suffering rehabilitated-carjack Foreman)  
Heads out to commit the weekly B&amp;E. Chase watches Wilson  
Watch House over the rim of his mug as Cameron  
Lingers to ask about his leg. House glares. Chase  
(Who knows better) steers her out the door so House  
Can refocus his death rays on the approaching Cuddy.

Lunchtime brings the usual mayhem: Cuddy  
Refuses to authorize radical treatment, Foreman  
Returns with two bruises and no evidence, House  
Retreats to one of his hiding places with Wilson,  
The seizing patient throws up on Chase,  
And down in the labs steadfast Cameron

Clears all suspects. Patient's dying again. Cameron,  
Having found House playing his PSP in the morgue (Cuddy  
Would have his handicapped hide), says allergy. Scrubs-clad Chase  
Disagrees: Parasite fits better. Neurological, insists Foreman.  
House posits paraneoplastic. Not cancer, reminds ever-helpful Wilson.  
Patient's still dying. Could it be that the Great Gregory House—?

But no. Something sparks those sensational synapses and House  
Produces the eleventh-hour diagnosis. Patient will live. Cameron  
Rushes to administer the treatment. Sideshow over, Wilson  
Saunters off. House flees the premises before Cuddy  
Can make him do anything else. That leaves Foreman  
And Chase, but Foreman shrugs and goes home too. Chase

Erases the whiteboard, then tattles on his boss when a House-hunting Cuddy  
Pokes her head in. Positive prognosis procured, Cameron follows Foreman's  
Lead and heads home. At eight, Wilson's office darkens. The only one left is Chase.


End file.
